Clowns And Planes
by Giacinta
Summary: Sam sees some clowns and Dean comforts him. One shot. Set towards end of season seven.


Clowns and Planes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aw, Sammy! Come on dude. It's only a cardboard cut-out of a clown. I know you have this 'thing' for juggalos, but really; isn't this taking it a bit too far?" Dean huffed, watching while Sam hastily crossed the street as if he had a hell-hound on his tail, to avoid passing in front of the two huge Clown figures advertising the opening of a new Plucky's.

Sam threw him back a look that clearly said.*You can't understand what the sight of a clown does to me, Dean!*

Dean rolled his eyes but followed his brother across the road wondering for the thousandth time how a Gigantor like Sam could be so afraid of clowns.

I mean okay, Dean was afraid of flying but there was a big difference. Planes crashed far more often than clowns killed, didn't they? Therefore _**his**_ was a perfectly honourable fear, Sam's was just weird!

X

Dean reached out and clasped a hand around Sam's arm. "Whoa there marathon man, we're already past them, you can slow down now. Anyway, don't worry, big brother's here to protect you 'fwom them bwad owld cwowns," Dean joked.

"Oh, yeah? "Sam bitched. "Where were you when two of them were punching me up and down the place, almost scaring me to death? There was no 'big brother 'to protect me then."

Dean yanked his brother around. "You serious, man? I was a little occupied trying to take out the guy that had set them on you. If I could've, I'd have been there to kick their glittery asses for you."

Sam's face took on a sheepish expression. "Sorry Dean. It's…just…when I see their painted faces it makes me feel like a scared little kid again; makes me panic."

X

Dean patted his shoulder in understanding. "It's alright Sammy. I get it," he soothed.

Somehow he couldn't bring himself to tease Sam any more about something that so obviously distressed him.

"How about we go get some coffee and I won't even bait you about that shitty vanilla latte stuff you love so much, okay?"

Sam nodded, anxious to keep on walking and get as far from the clown effigies as possible. An imprint of the damn things always remained impressed on his retinas for ages afterwards.

"This'll do," Dean was saying as he pushed Sam before him into a nearby coffee shop.

Usually Dean wouldn't be seen dead in a place like this, preferring 'manly' diners but he knew Sam would have a field day browsing through the assortment of girlie coffees on offer!

Wasn't he an awesome big brother or what!

X

Sam placed his order for some strange concoction which Dean swore he wouldn't even have fed to a demon, and watched as his older brother got up and went over to talk to the cute waitress and take delivery of the coffees personally.

He hated himself for having this stupid clown phobia and he was grateful to Dean for never bringing up the subject outside of when they actual ran into one.

It was a tacit agreement; no planes, no clowns.

X

When Dean had given him that clown doll, it had burned his hand like acid. and he had dropped it instantly before getting into the car. Thankfully Dean had never commented or asked about it again, though his brother did pull out the rainbow slinky now and then, seemingly fascinated by the toy, and it made Sam stupidly contented that he had stolen it for him.

Neither got to have much happiness and they had to take it where they could!

X

Dean came over with the coffee and two enormous slices of pie.

"I've been underestimating these places, Sammy. They got more variety of pies than where we usually go. I'm gonna have to reevaluate coffee shops."

Sam rolled his eyes. His hunting genius of a brother could be so corny sometimes.

X

Dean took a couple of sips of the coffee before scratching his chin and studying his younger brother.

Sam knew all of Dean's expressions and when he pursed his lips like that it was because he was going to ask something he knew Sam wouldn't like.

"Sammy, I don't want to scar you more than necessary, dude but did something happen when you were a kid to bring on this…" Dean ventured circling his hand in the air to avoid mentioning Sam's phobia.

"Uh, uh, " Sam negated, sipping his coffee. "It just is; just like your plane thing is."

"Yeah, okay, " Dean replied. "Though, dude, if you were to put clowns on a scale of monsters you hate to face, where would they go?" Dean asked, truly curious.

"At the number one spot," Sam replied unexpectedly, astonishing Dean.

"Whoa there, Sammy! Worse than demons, angels, wendigos, etc….?"

"Yeah Dean, because I know how to fight all of them. I can kill a demon with the knife, an angel with a blade, a Wendigo with fire but I can never kill the image of a clown inside my head. Whenever I see one it scares me and I can't eliminate that fear. It's something buried so deep in my unconscious that I can't seem to weed it out."

X

He held up a hand as Dean went to speak. " I know it sounds ridiculous, Dean. You don't have to tell me , but there's nothing I can do about it.," Sam said sadly.

"It's okay Sammy. I should never have brought the subject up. I won't ever again," Dean vowed, moved by his brother's confession.

Sam nodded and fiddled for a moment with a piece of pie before speaking.

X

"There's only one thing I'm more scared of than clowns and that's losing you Dean. I'd face an entire army of clowns for that, " Sam continued quietly, his eyes on his plate.

Dean nodded.

"And I'd fly on a thousand planes if it was to save you Sammy." Dean replied, temporarily repudiating his hatred for emotional moments.

X

As always, the brothers were in perfect synch; there was nothing on Heaven or Earth that was more important than each other.

Maybe that was the strangest thing of all, but to the Winchesters nothing was too frightening when it meant the safe-guarding of their brother.

They finished the coffees and pie in silence, warm and secure within the circle of the boundless affection they shared.

X

The enD


End file.
